This invention relates generally to the handling of hay and more particularly to apparatus which loads and transports large hay bales and hay stacks and also serves as a feeding rack.
The recent trend among farmers and ranchers has been to feed animals from extremely large hay bales which are formed in a generally cylindrical configuration by a special baling machine. The bales are several feet in diameter and typically weigh hundreds of pounds. Consequently, difficult handling problems have arisen in transporting the bales from the field to the feeding pen.
Since manual handling is virtually precluded because of the size and weight of the large bales, specialized equipment of various types has been developed to facilitate the handling and transporting of the bales. However, this equipment is generally unsatisfactory due to the complex and expensive machinery incorporated therein. Existing equipment is further characterized by awkwardness and stability problems in transporting the heavy bales, and by safety problems in loading and unloading the bales. Moreover, most hay handling equipment is suited for use only with bales that are within a relatively narrow size range and is unable to handle other types of hay masses such as hay stacks. This lack of versatility is a serious drawback because the large hay bales are not of uniform size and it is often necessary to move hay stacks from place to place.
Another problem has resulted from the existing practice of feeding animals from large bales that are disposed in an open area of the feeding pen. Animals feeding from hay located on the ground ruin a substantial quantity of the hay by trampling and polluting it. Once polluted, the hay is completely wasted since the animals will not consume it. For this reason, ranchers have employed hay racks and bunks when feeding the small, conventional style hay bales. However, the handling difficulties associated with the extreme size and weight of the large bales and stacks preclude use of the normal hay racks and bunks available to stockmen.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies in existing hay handling equipment, there is a need among farmers and ranchers for improved apparatus to handle large hay bales and hay stacks. It is a primary goal of this invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an important object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for loading and transporting large masses of hay. It is a significant feature of the invention that the hay is automatically loaded and unloaded safely and quickly, and can be accomplished by a single man.
A further important object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described that also functions as a feeder. The provision of a hay carrier that serves additionally as a feeder is a unique achievement that eliminates the necessity of unloading the hay in a separate hay rack or bunk and permits the feeder to be located at any desired position.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described which is suited for handling both hay bales and hay stacks of large sizes and which is adapted to handle bales and stacks of various shapes and configurations.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described that firmly supports the hay in a stable position during transport. It is an important feature of the invention that the hay is carried at a relatively low elevation on a sturdy lift to thereby minimize any stability problems and any tendency of the hay to fall off of the lift.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described which is operated safely and without manual effort by the single operator.
A still further object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the character described that is constructed ruggedly yet economically.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.